Mori Mae
'Appearance' Mae has a mature physique body type but is rather short for her age. She has long light gray-brown hair, her hair is usually out and is a curly mess and has curly fringed chest lengthed side bangs but in battle, her hair is in a low ponytail and her greenish blue eyes that are rather big and kinda oval like with four thick eyelashes, has a few freckles on her face and even some on her fair skinned body that's prone to blushing, her has fangs on the top and bottom of her teeth are at least 13-15 mm slightly longer than the bottom. Also has a noticeable black ear piercing. Her School attire consists of the regular U.A attire but the u.a blazer is replaced by an oversized dark grey hooded Jacket that is normally unzipped, has grey thigh high socks. 'Personality' Mae is an odd girl, one minute she can be happy and the next she's hot-headed, she's known for being very witty and having a sharp tongue. she's very competitive and doesn't like going down without a fight, she appears to have thick skin and isn't easily hurt when criticized. Mae usually has a soft spot for people she cares about, despite her unwillingness to admit it and get defensive when she feels they're getting disrespected. she's also shown to have a hard time to express her feelings and has a lack of self-esteem. when you first meet her, she's usually humorous and playful. Mae has been shown to have an obsession with sweets, games, and animals and is usually extremely attached by those things. 'Abilities' As a child she was trained to properly control her quirk since her quirk would activate uncontrollably such as things like emotions (which still happens) and sometimes put people in danger and also was trained self-defense moves by her mother as a pre-teen which explains to her quick reflexes and flexibility. even though it's rare for her to use both of her elements fire and ice at the same time, she can quickly switch her elements. 'Relationships' * 'Family' 'Kae Mori' Mae has great respect for her mother even though she doesn't see her as much because of her mother's hero work, she treats her almost like her best friend. ''' Mr. Mori' Mae doesn't really see her father nor does have a healthy relationship with him considering he left the family to become a villain when she was at her first year of middle school. but when he was around years back he would put all his stress and anger on her and would abuse her daily and would say damaging words that still hurts her to this day, she never told people about her years of abuse scared that no one would care or believe her. ' Mia Mori' She doesn't acknowledge her older sister and will usually insult her mostly from pure jealousy from being the "favorite child" in the family. * 'U.A. High' '''Shinsou Hitoshi' Mae respects Shinsou and they get along pretty well which took a while for them to actually gain a little friendship, Mai usually likes playing around with him which he finds slightly annoying. She wishes to build a stronger relationship with him soon. Touko Saito Mae has been friends with Touko in her middle school years and has been friends ever since, Touko is usually overprotective of Mae and always has been. Mai feels like she had made a very special relationship with Touko for years and wishes that it continues. Anna Kobayashi Despite Mae feeling that's she's slightly bossy and takes things too seriously she feels like Cassie is like a second big sister to her and feels like she can vent and share her deep feelings with her, pretty similar about how she feels about Touko. Mai practice ref.png|full body mha.png|full face i really dont know..png|side of mae civilian mae.png|mae as a civilian Category:Academie Student Category:Students Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Characters Category:U.A. High School Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Main Characters